


Can you teach me how to fly?

by redroseworks



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroseworks/pseuds/redroseworks
Summary: Cass asks Dick to teach her how to fly...
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Can you teach me how to fly?

It started with an odd question.

“Can you teach me how you fly?” Cass asked Dick. 

“You know I can’t fly, right?”

“But you do. When you jump, you don’t jump, you fly.” 

Dick frowned. She wanted him to teach her how to fly like an acrobat. “Why do you want to learn how to do that?” 

“Because your flying is an art. I want to do that.” Cass said. 

Dick found a place to teach her. 

And he began to. She learned fast and she was good. 

Weeks of teaching passed and not once did he let her use the real trapeze and nothing over twenty feet and he made sure to triple check the wires and the net. 

Until she took him to a different place. The fair grounds with a large circus tent.

“I wanted to thank you and I had Tim call in some favors. And then Mr. Haly couldn’t say no when we mentioned you.” Cass said. 

“Haly? Cass…” Dick smiled. 

“We can leave if you want.” Cass said. 

Dick hugged her. 

“You’re the best little sister anyone could have.” 

“I’m your only little sister.”

“So?” 

He didn’t know how he ended up agreeing to go on the forty foot trapeze with no net with Cass but her he was. 

He told a breath and flew. 

Cass smiled as he caught her. Thank god he caught her. 

He wouldn’t forgive himself if he dropped her. 

Afterwards they ate cotton candy while watching the clowns. 

“The Joker is not a good clown.” Cass pointed out.

“He really isn’t.” Dick laughed.


End file.
